


Dear diary, I kicked Jimmy's Ass today

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Gen, Oh god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: A whaler sees Corvo while talking to his friend and tries to take him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to @dunwallsfinest on tumblr for streaming dishonored and this one thing happened jesus christ i can't stop laughing.

Bob the Whaler was talking with Jimmy about a new job he had that night. But peeking out from the top of the bookshelf was a mask designed like a skull. 

Corvo Attano.

Bob shot at him with the wrist crossbow.

Which went straight through Jimmy. 

"FUCKIN HELL!" Jimmy yelled, whipping around to face him, "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE."

The mask went back down and Bob heard rapid footsteps away from the area. Bob wanted to chase after him but Jimmy grabbed him and shook him.

"WHY??"

"C-Corvo! Corvo was there! I saw him!"

"SO YOU SHOOT YOUR FRIEND???"

"I PANICKED."

"SURE BUDDY."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conversation continues three months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u @dunwallsfinest again lol

It was three months after what they liked to call "The Incident." Bob had apologized constantly for shooting him. Literally every day he apologized. But did Jimmy the Whaler forgive him?

Uh, no.

"H-hey, wanna go on a mission?" Bob asked. 

"not really..."

"Is there a rea-"

"BECAUSE YOU SHOT ME."

"BY THE OUTSIDER, YOU STILL HATE ME FOR THAT?"

"YEAH BECAUSE YOU SHOT ME." 

"THREE MONTHS AGO WHILE TRYING TO KILL AN ASSASSIN."

"WE'RE ASSASSINS."

"I MEANT CORVO."

"...sure buddy." 

"Will we ever be friends again?"

"Probably but...you did shoot me."


End file.
